


To Keep You Safe.

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drugging, F/M, He just wants to protect you, I hope I'm using tags right, Kidnapping, Yandere Simon, also i suck at summaries, being held captive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: The world was a frightening place, there are dangers around every corner, and you seem oblivious to all of them it seems. And all Simon ever wanted to do was protect you...





	To Keep You Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm not going to lie but this is my first attempt at writing Yandere fanfiction. Or for writing anything DBH for that matter so I apologize if it's not that great. I tried. But what that out of the way, here is the fanfic.

Simon had started out just having a little obsession on you. Y'know nothing more than a simple crush. And you liked him, he’s sweet, kind, adorable, he’s you’re friend that’s all he is to you, and knowing that stirs something inside him. Something he can’t quite put his finger on. But he knows that there is part of him that wants, wants you, and despite the voice whispering in the back of his head that this is wrong he find himself following your every move. Watching you, waiting…

 

It’s late, you’re exhausted today was insane. And it was all thanks to some idiot not showing up for their shift. You were tired, moody and- 

“Y/N?” You nearly jump out of your skin as someone says your name, it’s late, it’s dark, who’s there? Turning around you search for the source of the voice. And there he is…stepping out of the shadows the same smirk on his face as his eyes meets yours. 

“Simon…” you sigh, relaxing. “You scared me.”

“What are you doing here?” you ask him, taking a few steps closer to him. This is odd he never meets you at work.

"I wanted to… I…heard some pretty concerning things going on in this neighborhood, like people getting mugged, hurt. Well, I was worried so I figured I’d walk you home. If that is okay?“ he asked you, giving you a look, one that melted your heart whenever you saw it. 

Worrying at your bottom lip you thought for a moment. The bus that would take you home when be showing up in 5 minutes, and it was a 10 minute ride. But Simon did go through all the trouble coming here to make sure you got home safe. It would seem rude to say no now. Meeting his gaze once more you nod, seeing a soft smile on Simon's lips as he takes your purse from you, before offering you his arm like the gentle man he is.

Smiling you gladly take it and head towards your house, exchanging small talk with the blonde android as you walk side by side. Little do you know that Simon has other plans, slipping a hand into his pocket he fingers the syringe in his pocket filled with sedatives. All he needed to do was wait until you got to your house, he knew your neighbors weren’t home, no security either.

Kind of careless of you, nights like these were dangerous, especially for a beautiful young woman like you, which is why he was going to keep you safe…protect you from the dangers of the world around you. Why didn’t you see it? The way that guy at your work looked at you? The way your boss touched you? The way your handsome young neighbor talked about you? How could you not see? Danger was around every corner? He needed to protect you. And that was what he was going to do, whether you wanted it or not. Seeing your house in front of the he swallowed thickly and slipped the syringe out of his pocket as he watched you climb the steps. 

“Well, Simon thank you for walking me ho-”

Before he could dwell on it further he wrapped an arm around you neck, jabbing the syringe into you as he did so. You never knew what hit you as your eyes rolled back in your head, as you go limp in his loving arms. Tossing the used syringe into the bushes he picks you up with ease and turns away from your house, the home you would never see again. From here on out your home was with him, where you could be safe, safe from anyone who would tarnish you, defile you, abuse you. All you would ever need is him.

Looking around once more he headed to the non-descript truck he had come across when he first started planning this. Placing you in the back of the truck he secured your wrists and ankles. He knew you were no push over, he knew you would fight if you needed to. But he didn’t want that, didn’t want you to slip from his fingers as you almost had so many times before. Driving off he headed towards the small safe house he had found. He knew Jericho wasn’t the place for you yet. Even among androids you could be in danger. After all androids didn’t quite trust humans…yet. But he was confident that with time they would except you as one of them when the time came. For now the apartment would work.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your head hurts, a pained groan escapes your lips as you slowly begin to rouse, blinking up you find yourself staring up at the slate grey ceiling. This…wasn’t your house… Brow furrowing you struggle to look around, pain lancing through your skull making you wince.

“I see you’re awake.” A voice speaks up, making you open your eyes, looking towards the door way you are shocked to see Simon standing there, leaning against the door frame. That same soft smile on his lips as he looks at you.

“Wh-what?” you choke out, your throat is parched, your tongue feels like sand paper.

“Where am I?” You choke out. looking around the sparse room.

“My safe house.” Simon answers, moving further into the room, holding out a glass of water. Placing it on the table beside you he gently moves you into a sitting position before letting you have a sip of water. A relieved sigh escapes your lips as you drink before looking to Simon once more.

“Safe house?” you ask, confused.

Why would you be at a safe house?

Simon nodded, unable to meet your gaze.

“Simon, what’s going on?” you ask. You’re feeling scared, why are you here, why wouldn't he look at you?

“you never saw it did you?” Simon whispers, his voice sounds different, cold. Unlike him. Then he meets your eyes, a shiver running down your spine as he stands up from his seat and moves closer to you. “How much danger you were in.”

“What do you mean, Simon what’s going on?”

“You never saw the way those men looked at you, did you?” he asked, now he sounded angry.

“Wh-what?” You choke out. What was going on, why where you here? You wanted to go home, Simon was scaring you. “Simon you’re scaring me, please just talk to me tell me what’s wrong then maybe we can go get help-”

“Oh, I’M scaring you, huh?” Simon asks jaw clenched, blue eyes blazing. “I’m the one that scares you?!”

“No, no, I’m just saying that you’re not making any sense is all, if you would just tell me.” You swing your legs over the edge of the small bed you were laying on. Standing up you move over to where Simon is and-

Clink.

You look down, your heart stopping when you see a chain wrapped tightly around your ankle that connected to the wall beside your bed. “Simon?”

“You are so naive, so blind to the monsters of this world.” By now Simon is pacing back and forth in front of you. “You have no idea how evil this world is, and…how innocent and pure you are…” he’s stopped pacing now, standing in front of you.“If I hadn’t stepped in and brought you here you would have been brutalized, tortured, left for dead in some dark alley. If not for me…Did you know you’re one of the few humans who has shown me kindness? Seen me as something other than an object?”

You needed to get away. Away from Simon, something was clearly wrong with him, something must have happened to him to have him acting like this. Right? This wasn’t your Simon, right? Right. Grabbing a hold of his wrist you managed to break free on him, and back way from him, until your back hit the wall.

“What are you doing?” Simon asked, following you.

"You’re scaring me…“

"Scaring you?” Simon can’t believe his ears. Blinking a few times he looked to you, seeing the terror in your eyes, seeing you trembling. Despite himself it does send a thrill through him, the corner of his mouth turning upwards as he draws closer to you until he has you boxed in, his face inches from yours.

You look so beautiful, trembling before him… He almost finds it funny how of all those monsters out there wearing human clothes. That would have tarnished your innocence you’re afraid of him. Ironic…typical humans, no matter what they did androids would always been villains. But despite this Simon didn’t seem bothered by this as a laugh erupted from him, making you shrink down in terror.

“I’ve done everything in my power.” Simon laughed, pulling you to your feet, despite your protests, with out much thought he tosses you to the bed. Making you cry out as he did so.

“To keep you safe…"He’s hovering over you now, blue eyes boring into your own, his fingers brushing against your cheek, you hadn’t realized you were crying until he wiped away your tears. "And the thanks you give me is by showing my fear. Typical, I’ve gone through so much trouble, to protect you. And I…. think I deserve a little gratitude, for keeping you safe. Don’t you?” Before you could utter a word he lowers his head towards yours and pressed his lips roughly against yours.

Squealing you began to thrash around, trying to pull away from him. Letting out a growl Simon pulled away from you, eyes blazing.

“Let me go.” You manage to choke out, sniffling as tears streamed down your face.

You wanted to go home. To your nice warm bed, to wake up hoping this is nothing more than a messed up dream, to find out that Simon, someone you thought of as your friend wasn’t doing this to you.

“No,” Simon growled, grabbing a hold of your chin. “Until you realize that I’ve been doing this to keep you safe you’ll never leave here.” As he said this he lowered himself on you, his hands sliding under your shirt, sending shivers through your body as he did so. “After all,” he whispers in your ear, as he places another kiss on your trembling lips. “I think I deserve more than you pushing me away, you’re mine. Always…and forever.”


End file.
